Un aperçu du Paradis
by Meanne77
Summary: [ficlet] Les Gboys partent en camping mais c'était sans compter la traitrise des cailloux...


Titre (nul, comme le contenu en fait . ) : Un aperçu du Paradis

Auteur : Meanne77

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Fluffinage totalement gratuit et inutile !

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

Pour Luna (et Mithy), qui a proposé le plot bunny fluffèsque ; enfin plus ou moins.

**Petite note pour les lecteurs d'AETD** : ben, on avait corrigé le chapitre 6 et tout allait bien lorsque POUF ! l'ordi a bugué, embarquant avec lui la version finale v-v. Ce qui fait qu'on doit recommencer (la correction, hein, pas le chapitre, rassurez-vous !). Sauf que Shakes est en partiels, tout ça, tout ça et que donc, ben voilà, ça va prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu… Mais ça arrive !

  
Un aperçu du Paradis

– Duo ? Ça va aller ? demanda Quatre avec sollicitude.

Le châtain tourna un visage crispé vers son ami. Ses lèvres légèrement violacées étaient animées d'un tremblement permanent.

– Hum… mm… Je sais p… pas si y'a des poi… poissons dans ton lac, Kit…ty Kat, mais j'peux t'dire qu'y… y'a d'l'eau ! Et d'la froide !

– Ça t'apprendra à regarder où tu mets les pieds, dit Wu Fei, sans pitié, tout en s'occupant de faire du feu.

– Pas… pas ma faute ! protesta Duo. C'est le caillou qui est… venu devant mon… pied ! 1

– Mais bien sûr… répliqua le Chinois. C'est un complot, les cailloux se sont ligués contre toi. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous en train de se rassembler pour être juste à l'endroit où tu choisiras de dormir…

– Y z'en s'raient bien capables ! s'exclama Duo avec un visage faussement indigné.

– Baka… murmura Heero en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Retire ça, tu vas tomber malade, ajouta-t-il en glissant les doigts sous le pull trempé de Duo.

L'Américain se laissa déshabiller mais marmonna pour la forme :

– Je suis jamais malade…

– Toi, peut-être, objecta Trowa avec un léger sourire, mais tu es _hautement_ contagieux.

– C'est vrai ! renchérit Quatre avec un grand sourire. Vous vous souvenez de cette fois pendant la guerre où nous sommes tous tombés malades excepté Duo ? 2

Trowa, Heero et Wu Fei acquiescèrent.

– J'ai bien cru qu'on allait tous y rester, commenta le Chinois avec une grimace alors que Heero bougonnait au sujet d'une « saleté de virus ».

– Et on a découvert au bout de dix jours que c'était en réalité Duo qui nous avait tous contaminés alors que lui avait simplement eu un peu mal à la tête un soir en rentrant de mission ! poursuivit Quatre, qui à présent trouvait l'anecdote très drôle.

– _Vachement_ mal à la tête ! se défendit Duo. Et j'vous rappelle que sans mes supers anti-corps, vous y seriez tous passés !

– Oh, merci Duo... fit Heero avec une pointe de sarcasme.

– Oui, merci beaucoup Duo, reprit Wu Fei sur le même ton.

– C'est ma journée ou quoi ? Alors quoi, que les cailloux complotent c'est pas suffisant, y faut en plus que vous vous liguiez vous aussi contre moi ?

– Tais-toi et enfile ça, le coupa Heero en lui tendant des habits secs appartenant à Trowa, le seul assez grand pour pouvoir lui en prêter.

– Et toi, Tro-chan, tu pourrais prendre ma défense !

– Je te prête mes affaires et je prépare le repas. Je fais déjà ma part.

– Traître !

– Allons, cesse de grogner, intervint Quatre, une serviette à la main. Il faut te sécher les cheveux ou tu vas vraiment prendre froid.

– Avoue que tu t'inquiètes plus pour ta santé que pour la mienne, Poussy Quat' !

– Ai-je prétendu le contraire ? répliqua Quatre, un rire dans la voix.

– J'ai toujours su que t'étais un faux altruiste !

Duo laissa néanmoins l'Arabe défaire sa natte et lui frictionner les cheveux pendant que Heero faisait de même pour ses bras et ses jambes.

– C'est la dernière fois que je pars en camping sauvage avec vous ! les informa l'Américain, une moue aux lèvres.

– Tu as déjà dit ça la dernière fois, lui rappela gentiment Quatre.

– J'voulais me montrer magnanime et vous accorder une dernière chance…

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

– Hm, oui, merci Hee-chan.

Heero hocha la tête :

– Tu reprends quelques couleurs…

– Je laisse tes cheveux comme ça ? s'enquit alors Quatre.

– Nan, j'péfère les renatter.

– Tu ne devrais pas garder des cheveux humides avant de te coucher. Il fait frais, la nuit, l'avertit Trowa.

– 'L'est hors de question que je les garde lâchés en pleine nature ! … Aaaah ! Mon duvet !

– Trempé, comme le reste. Il faudrait l'essorer, lui répondit Wu Fei après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux affaires de l'Américain.

– L'essorer ? s'exclama Duo, horrifié pour de bon cette fois. Mais y s'ra jamais sec ! Dans quoi j'vais dormir, moi ?

Les quatre autres s'entre-regardèrent.

– Eh bien… dit Quatre. J'ai bien une idée, mais…

§§§§§§§

– Wah, 'tention à la natte, man ! Ça rigole pas, les fermetures éclairs ! Et puis j'veux pas dormir de ce côté, je préfère l'autre !

– Mets-toi où tu veux, Duo, dit Trowa en poussant un soupir.

Duo se glissa dans leur sac de couchage improvisé, se blottissant contre la source de chaleur déjà présente. Trowa le suivit, s'efforçant de se faire une place dans l'espace plus que réduit dans lequel ils devraient passer la nuit. Il referma le duvet et ne tarda pas à recevoir un Américain dans les bras.

– Duo… protesta-t-il sans grande conviction.

– 'Froid ! émit ce dernier en guise d'explication.

– Tu as toujours froid, rétorqua Heero dans son dos.

– Ouais mais ce soir, j'ai deux bouillottes ! s'exclama avec bonne humeur l'Américain.

– … Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès…

Duo releva des yeux indignés vers Trowa.

– Moi ? Faire exprès de tomber dans cette eau gelée juste pour pouvoir dormir avec vous deux ? Et puis comment j'aurais pu savoir que Quatre proposerait de prendre vos sacs pour en faire un trois place ?

– … On s'est fait avoir, marmonna Heero, qui somnolait déjà.

– En beauté, renchérit Trowa.

– Mais non, contra Duo. On est bien comme ça, non ? ajouta-t-il en remuant pour se coller d'avantage à Trowa.

Instinctivement, Heero vint se serrer contre lui pour combler l'espace ainsi laissé entre eux. Trowa bougea également, se mettant sur le côté et prenant Duo bien contre son torse, un bras replié sous la tête et l'autre en travers des tailles de ses deux amis. Heero, agacé, ôta la natte humide qui lui chatouillait le visage et la conserva emprisonnée dans son poing puis passa son autre bras autour de la taille de Duo. Le châtain s'adapta au corps de Heero et entremêla ses jambes avec celles de Trowa. Enfin, il poussa un soupir de bien-être.

– Voilà, comme ça c'est bien, conclut-il.

Duo ferma les yeux, laissant la chaleur corporelle de ses deux amis l'envahir. Au dehors, quelques bêtes nocturnes s'appelèrent.

– Vous savez quoi, les gars ?

Deux vagues grognements lui répondirent.

Duo sourit et poursuivit :

– C'est l'Paradis !

xXxXxXx

m77, affligée : c'est vraiment nul…Surtout la « fin » . J'ai honte…

Wu Fei : tu peux.

m77 : beuh ! vv

Duo : moi j'aime bien l'principe ;p

m77 : hum ¤grondement de gorge bougon¤

§§§§§§§

La commande d'origine était un partage de sac de couchage, lol.

§§§§§§§

1 Les valises le font bien (n'est-ce pas, Shakes ? XD) alors pourquoi pas les cailloux ?

2 Ou l'art s'insérer un plot bunny qu'on écrira jamais dans un plot bunny qu'on aurait mieux fait de pas écrire… XD


End file.
